zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Leena Toros
Leena Toros is a fictional character from'' Zoids: New Century. A member of the Blitz Team, she is hotheaded and passionate. Overview At the start of the series, Leena is shown to be part of the Blitz Team, and daughter of the manager, Steve Toros. After Bit caused the team to lose, she, along with the rest of the team, detained him. The team did go on to a rematch, but won only because Bit saved them. Later on in the series, she is kidnapped by the Backdraft group, but more or less escapes by herself. She remained part of the Blitz Team, as they fought their way to the Royal Cup. During the Royal Cup battle, she narrowly survives the blast caused by the Geno Saurers, but does not participate in the final battle. At the end of the series, she is shown to still be part of the Blitz Team. Manga Leena is featured in the New Century Manga. In the first chapter, she is kidnapped while piloting a Storm Sworder. Team Mord use her as a hostage to throw the battle and ensure their own victory. Brad and Bit stall for time, as Jamie rescues her using the Dibison. She later fights against Pierce and Raid in chapter 3, although her land-based Gun Sniper is vastly outmatched against the supersonic Storm Sworders. She does not deploy in chapters 2 and 4. (Her Dibison is sabotaged by Stoller in chapter 2, and chapter 4 is a one-on-one duel between the Liger Zero and Berserk Fury.) Personality Leena is shown to be a loud and bubbly girl. She is also shown to be very aggressive, and is shown beating up her teammates (Bit in particular). She also tends to protect her food, and has been shown to beat Bit mercilessly if he takes any of her food, even if it is one cookie. Aside from that, she can show somewhat of a softer side, but most of the time she is shown to be aggressive. In battle, she is even more aggressive, and is known to border psychotic. She also shows arrogance, at times declaring herself to be "The Greatest Zoid Warrior in the World." Appearance Leena Toros is mostly seen wearing a pink outfit with purple and green details here and there. She wears aqua-coloured gloves and boots. She also wears a strange object on her head that appears to hang two long protrusions down from her head in midair. When Leena is not in a battle, her leisure outfit consist of a yellow blouse, a white band on her arm, white bracelet on her left wrist, green skirt, and green boots. She has fuchsia, messy hair parted in the same style as her father Steve and lavender-purple eyes like her older brother Leon. It was mentioned by Dr. Laon that Leena greatly resembles her mother. During Laon's flashback, Leena's mother was seen, and she did appear to look like Leena, but as her face was not shown, all that is seen of the resemblance is the fuchsia hair. Even then, Leena's hair was shorter, as opposed to her mother having mid-back long hair, and Leena's hair color was a lighter shade than her mother's. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Leena is seen piloting a Dibison in the first few episodes of the series, when but it gets destroyed by the Elephander, Leena switches over to a retro-fitted Gun Sniper (dubbed the "Gun Sniper Leena Special"). In stark contrast to other pilots, Leena is shown to favor a "spray and pray" method, blanketing her opponents (and occasionally team mates, innocent bystanders and nearly everything else) in an oppressive sheen of wild fire, usually going full-bore with missiles, artillery and any other ammunition at her disposal. Leena is fairly adept at using other Zoids. She successfully used Jamie's Pteras in one episode to chase down Bit after an incident in the shower. Leena's style is a direct antithesis to Naomi Fluegel, whom she shares a rivalry. While Naomi is a calculating, shrewd warrior, Leena is more prone to fits of pique, firing on everything and everyone that registers on the radar. In the time trials, Leena ranks lower than both Bit and Brad. Relationships Like other Zoid character's Leena has her own unique relationships; 'Bit: Despite having a rather good friendship and bond, Leena is shown multiple times abusing Bit. She is seen arguing with him over trivial matters, has beaten him up from time to time (ranging from hitting him, biting his shoulder, and even throwing a bathtub at him). She is also known to fake feelings for Bit, either to annoy him or get something from Harry. It is lightly implied that she may have had grown stronger feelings for Bit by the end of the series. '''Brad: Leena is shown to have a friendly relationship with Brad, though Brad gets annoyed by her behavior and her reckless pilot skills. She did get somewhat upset when he (supposedly) left the Blitz Team in episode 20, but was even more upset that he was able to defeat her in combat. Jamie: Leena has a friendly relationship with Jamie. Like Bit, she has a tendency to take things from Jamie, whether it be food, or his Zoid or have him run dirty little things that Leena makes him do and Jamie does not have a choice. Steve: Leena is shown to care about her father, but is also seen getting annoyed with him when he acts childish or even when he plays around with his Zoid models. Dr. Toros once forced her to date Harry at one point so that Harry could pay for a new weapon (the whole thing fell through, luckily for Dr. Toros, much of Leena's rage went to Harry for missing the date, and not him). Harry: Leena is the target of Harry's constant advances. She is not shown to have any feelings for him, but has no problems using him. She is aware of Harry's rivalry with Bit, and often sides with Bit, but usually only does this to get something from Harry. Harry attempts to propose to her during the Royal Cup, however the series ends before he is able to. Laon: Leena does seem to care for him to some extent. Dr. Laon appears to see Leena as a daughter, and feels bad when his plans hurt Leena. He was even shown protecting her from time to time. Leon: Leena is shown to have a strong sibling relationship with her older brother. She does get somewhat upset when he leaves the Blitz Team in episode 2. Naomi: Naomi and Leena are shown to be rivals and are seen arguing with one another from time to time. Merchandise *Leena was released as an SRDX figurine, both her piloting attire and her swimwear were modelled. A limited edition SRDX was also issued. *A swimwear version of Leena was released as a Gashapon figurine. *A prepainted pilot figure of Leena is planned for release with the new HMM Gunsniper. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"Dr. Tros' daughter and a Blitz Team member. Cute face, but she fights like a bull. A self-centered trouble maker, like her father'??'" Trivia *Leena's original Japanese name was "Rinon", and can be seen as such in episode 12 of the English dub of New Century. Later Japanese media releases have consistently used the name "Leena", and this spelling can be seen on the HMM Gunsniper LS box. *Leena's original Japanese voice actress, Ayako Kawasumi, is also the voice actress of Shiro in No Game No Life anime series and Alice & The Intention of the Abyss in Pandora Hearts anime series. Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters Category:New Century characters Category:Blitz Team members Category:Females